Man traditionally, in his design and construction of structures, particularly residences, has produced basically static configurations. They comprise an enclosure providing protection from the elements with fixed exterior and interior walls. In the field of commercial structures where utility controls and changing needs are recognized, demountable partitions or walls have been used. Movable homes heretofore have been limited principally to mobile homes, rotatable homes or panels and changable panels. Movable structures in the form of various forms of transportation have included movable cubicles but designed for transport and not for living.